Together Again
by cassandrap12
Summary: Razer has been living on Vlokreg since he lost Aya two years ago. He is a peace with his pain but a remedy will soon come to him.


The wind blew through his soft black hair, ruffling it all around his head. he didn't bother to straighten it, he didn't mind if it was messy. There wasn't anyone else on the planet, Razer was sure all his people were dead. So it was the perfect place to live out the rest of his days in solitude, like the universe seemed to intend. The only life that seemed to be on Volkreg was himself, plant, and the occasional animal, nothing more.

He sat at the edge of the irrigation ditch he dug in front of the house he claimed when he found it near a river. Two years since his return, two years of salvaging supplies from nearby towns, working to establish fully functioning home, and burying the body's he found. It had also been two years since he wore his red lantern ring, and lost his beloved Aya…

No, he would not think of it today. He always thought of her when trying to sleep, and saw her in his dreams and nightmares. Rising he looked to his left at the crops h was growing, they would be ready to harvest soon. That was good, he only had enough for two months. Being a volkregian he only ate about once a week, but he still liked to stock up incase anything happened.

But what was the point? Living in pain of loss and loneliness, perhaps he should just end it, all the pain and join his beloved. No, Aya wouldn't want that as much as he didn't want her sacrifice to be in vain. He'd live out his life just as she intended, he live through the pain until he joined her.

Entering his home he to one of the three bedrooms in the house, taking off his boots and shirt he made to lay down. Then he noticed the electronic safe under his desk that held his ring and battery. For a second he considered opening it but quickly banished the thought. He didn't need the cursed ring any more, there was nothing to fear out her or anything he couldn't handle. With a frustrated sigh he laid down under the covers and prepared for another night of peace less rest.

The next day Razer decided to explorer around on his speed skipper. He found it leaning against the house, it surprised him that it was even barley in working order. But after a few hours work and swapping a few parts he had it hovering ten feet off the ground and faster than a Guzzle horse. After activating it, he took off to a nearby mountain with had some wild barriers he intended to gather.

When he found the ledge he parked at the edge of the bush grove. Taking out a container he pagan to pick barriers. When he closed it the berries were instantly frozen by the device, it had taken a couple of hours to fill it. After setting it in the skipper's storage compartment he heard what sounded like a growl. Turning he saw a large hairy mass barreling toward him.

He barely managed to jump out if the way, he turned to see a Valkregian savage cat perched on his skipper looking at him with hungry eyes. When it pounced for him again he rolled out the way and dove for the weapon that he had strapped to his skipper, he didn't want to leave. He barley saw any animal around the area so it was hard to find fresh meat. He grabbed his rifle, one he made from a man-hunter stave. Then he aimed it at the cat and before he could shoot it knocked he weapon away and slashed his chest.

He yelled and kicked the damn animal off, the wound was deep and blue blood poured from it. As he reached for his rifle the cat bit his arm, Razer could swear he felt the teeth graze his bone. It tried to turn it head side to side to make it worse, and it did. After that he grabbed it, and flung it towards the cliff edge. His blood was pouring out of him, he needed to leave, but he was losing to much blood. So much that now he could barely stand, so he collapsed on his side and waited for the damn thing to kill him.

As the cat came closer, growling and drooling in hunger he laid with his back to it. Perhaps after this, he'd see Aya again. Yet before the savage cat could end him a familiar green glow shone over his shoulder. After that everything began to fade and he heard a very familiar voice calling his name…

When Razer regained consciousness he found himself unable to open his eyes, or move for that matter. No matter who hard he tried his body simply wouldn't respond, then her heard footsteps and decided to stop trying. He heard a very faint hum, then felt an odd tingling sensation starting at the top of his head then move down his body all the way to his toes. What was that?

Then he felt something prick his arm and sent a wave of heat all over his body. He jerked up with a gasp and his eyes were wide open. His chest hurt, but not much. Looking down he saw bandages and a familiar white palm with green fingers rested atop them. Razer turned to see something he thought he'd never see again.

Aya sat beside him, her gaze held love and concern for him. All he could do was stare in shock, she was here, she was alive. After a few moments he managed to speak, "A-Aya?"

She smiled, "hello Razer, how are you feeling? Do you require any pain medication? Are your bandages comfortable? Is your-" He cut her off by grabbing her and pulling her to his chest. It hurt, but all he cared about was making sure she was real.

"Is it really you? Are you actually alive?" He could feel her cold metal casings and tingle of green energy from her skin, but he wanted to hear her say that she was here. To confirm that he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

She brought a hand up and cupped the left side of his face, "Yes Razer, I am here. I managed to find your residence and took care of your injuries with the medicine on the interceptor. You lost a lot of blood and have been unconscious for three days."

"How long have you been back? And how did you find me?" He was unsure how she managed to find her before the animal could finish him off.

"Six months after my 'death', my systems managed to reboot and I made finding you my primary concern. Before I could however, I came across the interceptor. I comprised a list of locations of which I found it likely to find you. That was nearly a two months ago, and I haven't stopped searching for you since."

He looked into her eyes, "I can't begin to describe how much I've missed you. I love you."

"And I you."

Razer sought to close the distance between them, and she did the same. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought them closer. Her chest rubbed his and he broke the kiss, inhaling sharply at the pain of his wounds.

Aya pulled back, "I apologize for causing you discomfort." She pushed him down onto the bed, "you need to rest to recover from your injuries."

He grabbed her hands, "no need. I feel fine, besides there's probably stuff I need to do." Razer made to get up but the wounds prevented such a thing. He could barely stand so Aya let him lean against her for support. "Razer, walking this early in your recovery is counterproductive. If there is anything you need to do, I will handle it."

She managed to get him to sit on the bed, "Razer, I would prefer it if you did not push yourself. You need to rest in order to recover."

With a sigh he laid down but grabbed one of Aya's hands, he suddenly found himself very tired. "Don't go anywhere," his eyes began to droop no matter how much he tried to open them. But before he lost consciousness he wrapped his arm around her middle and brought her close, resting a head on her shoulder.

She smiled, she missed Razer over the time she searched for him. Now they were together again, and they'd never separate again.

When Razer awoke light streamed through the window in his room and felt something next to him. He turned to see Aya watching him, "good morning Razer. Did you rest well?"

"Yes, and I feel even better. I think I can walk, don't worry I'll be fine." He managed to stand and Aya stood next to him, allowing him to lean on her for support. "Can I just walk around? I don't want to lay in bed all day and there might be stuff I need to do."

"Alright, but I need to be with you in case you pass out or require medical treatment."

There wasn't much to be done apparently, so they mostly walked and discussed all that he had been doing the past two years. Near the end of the day they went into his living room, "your bandages need replacing, I will go get the medicine." She left the room and he sat in a chair, when she returned with a small white box she removed the bandages and inspected the wound. "There appears to be no sign of infection," she rubbed some type of ointment that felt very soothing and then put some bandages over the stiches and put the supplies in the box. "Dose this cause any discomfort?"

"No, it's fine, the medicine feels rather soothing." He couldn't stop staring at her eyes, before he could comprehend what was happening he reached up and cupped her face then kissed her. She didn't seem to mind and tried to return the action, and succeeded till he slipped his tongue in her mouth and caught her off guard. Aya delved her fingers in his hair, he began to add passion to the kiss till he snapped out of his trance and broke it.

"Sorry, I lost control like that. I'm not sure what came over me…" he trailed off embarrassed at his actions.

"Do not apologize, I rather enjoyed it. I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now." She stated it plainly, although being technically alive, she was still very robotic in personality.

He looked at her and could feel himself blush, to put something so bluntly was odd to him but part of who she was. Then she took command sitting on him, well more like straddle and kissed him. Razer was very surprised at her forwardness but kissed her back. The kiss grew wild, his hand roved her body. Skimming her sides, roving her hips and finally sliding down her thighs.

Razer broke the kiss to breath, after a few breaths he looked into her eyes and couldn't help feel that this was better continued somewhere more comfortable. So he slid his hand under her thighs and stood, making sure he had a firm grip on her and began walking to the bedroom.

"Razer, what are you doing? You shouldn't push yourself in your condition. Walking is one of this forms functions, you don't need to carry me." She was worried what would happen if he moved to fast in his recovery.

"I'm not pushing myself, your pretty light. Besides I have no problem carrying you, unless you want me to stop." He looked at her for a response but she had none. Grinning he entered his room and set them on the bed with him on top. He wasted no time and kissed her as soon as she was below him on the bed.

Aya had never seen Razer show so much affection, but it was not displeasing. But he still had injuries and would hold off any extreme intimate action until he was recovered enough to do so. She broke the kiss and told him, "Razer, I understand what you want but we have to wait till your injuries are less severe. Don't worry, we have all the time in the universe."

He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at her, he could see her point. Lifting himself on his elbows he looked at her, "your right. I guess I just got carried away, my apologies Aya."

"It's all right Razer, we can still lay together if you want."

He smiled down at her, "I'd like that very much." He wrapped an arm around her and laid them together on the bed.

They spent the next two weeks doing work around his house and tending to his wounds, until one night they sat in the living room removing his bandages. All they saw were faint white scars and flaking ointment and blood. "I believe you have fully recovered, I detect no damage and the scars are not as bad as I predicted. You should be fine."

"Of course I will be, you healed me. But does this mean I can finally stop taking it easy and do some real work?"

"I believe you started doing that three days ago, but yes you can. You may do more strenuous activity if you wish."

"I have a good idea of something to do," he then swiftly picked her up and carried her toward the bedroom. Razer sat on the bed with Aya in his lap and began to kiss her. Starting with her mouth then to her cheek, jawline, throat, stopping when he reached the metal on her neck. All Aya could do was moan in pleasure. She had redesigned this to be more organic in function, involving an elevated nervous system, and a traditional organic female design. Her metal casings acted as clothing, so she removed the upper chest covering to give him more access.

Razer heard a click and felt the metal leave her neck. He pulled back to see her bare chest and throat. Breathing in sharp and quickly averting his gaze to the corner. "A-Aya, since when can you do… that."

She tilted her head to side not understanding his reaction, "when I reached the interceptor. I redesigned my form so we could achieve a closer intimacy. Is that not what you want?" She was worried he'd reject her since her design plan she looked forward to joining him on this level.

When he looked at her again he gently brushed his hand up her neck and to her face. "I never thought we'd be able to do that. If you didn't change your form I'd still love you, you didn't have to do this Aya."

"I did this for me and for us, to bring us closer. I've been waiting to find you for over a year and then two weeks while you recovered so we could do this. To move forward in our relationship, and make it stronger. But I understand if this isn't what you want…"

She made to move but he gripped her hips and held her close, "I never said I didn't want to…" he then placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and shyly began to message her breast. Aya removed her gauntlets and reached her hand to the back of his trousers and squeezed his rear, making him break the kiss and groan rather loud.

He then grabbed her and flipped them so she lay on the bed with him on top, his hand on either side of her head, looked deep in her eyes and kissed her. Reaching down and removing all her lower casings she looked in his eyes. She felt the bulge of his trousers and smiled slightly.

Rather nervous he began to remove his trousers, setting them at the foot of the bed. Aya reached down and wrapped a hand on his exposed member causing him to groan and grind a little into her hand. Her smile grew at his response then she reached for his rear again and gave a firm squeeze. He was so aroused he could barely control himself, so he moved out of her grasp and began to message her breast, then reached a hand down and penetrated her with his finger. Aya gasped and moaned in pleasure at his touch, he seemed to have an unforeseen effect on her systems, but she didn't care because it was wonderful.

After withdrawing his hand, he seemed to know she wanted to move along so he gently eased his member into her. He felt her walls tremble around her and tighten around him. Grinding into her hips and listening to her moans made him lose all control. Thrusting harder and faster, she moaned his name and he kissed her neck while touching her breast once again.

She felt he orgasm building, so she positioned herself for him to penetrate deeper. He managed to reach a special deep spot inside that made her climax, he body glowed a brighter green for a moment before returning to normal. After a few more thrust he finished as well, trembling inside her as his seed erupted into her.

He rested his head on her shoulder panting for breath, the then rubbed the back of his neck and playing with the stands of hair there. Then he rose and pulled himself out and looked into her eyes before kissing her gently. "I love you Aya," he murmured to her against her mouth.

"I love you too Razer," she caressed his cheek. He then grabbed her and pulled her to lay next to him while he slept.

The next day Razer was helping Aya with maintenance on the interceptor, "I may need a bit of help replacing the valve filters." She came and began to remove them, "perhaps you would not require my assistance if you had your power ring."

"Aya I don't want to wear it, that thing's energies make me angry and I don't want to be angry, I want to be myself. Aren't you okay with me not wearing it and being a normal man?"

She looked at him "I love you, with or without the ring I love you Razer. Nothing will ever change that, red lantern or not you'll always be Razer." Walking up and placing her hands on his chest she lent up and kissed him, he was a bit surprised but returned the action. Slipping his tongue in her mouth and adding passion.

He broke the kiss in order to breath and put his forehead on hers. "Well, maybe I'll wear it again sometime. But defiantly not unless I absolutely have to, just for emergencies. I lived here for two years without it and nothing happened."

"Until that savage cat attacked you and I saved your life."

"Are we really goanna talk about that now? Seriously it was the first predatory animal I saw since I got back. I didn't think I'd see one ever again, they should've all died out. I'm honestly not sure how it survived on its own, much less found me."

"That doesn't change the fact that you were unprepared, you don't have to wear you ring but at least carry it with you. I do not want you to get hurt again and you never know when you'll need it."

"Alright, you have a point so I'll keep it on me. Just to give you a piece of mind and incase I need it, deal?"

"Deal" she smiled up at him and he returned it and kissed her. They finished their work for the day and went to the house.

After a couple of months, they were in the Interceptor just talking when out of nowhere Aya asked, "Razer, when was the last time you saw Green Lantern Hal?"

He went stiff, "I haven't seen then since your death, I left them since I wanted to be alone. Why do you ask?"

"I would like to see them, let them know what happened to me."

"You just had to ask, we can go see them now if you want. You designed automatic water systems for the crops and the fence protects them. It'll all be fine while we're gone."

"Are you sure You simply don't wish to contact them?"

"Yes I believe we should see them anyway."

They took off heading for Oa to meet their old friends.


End file.
